


【颜王】兜圈 / Chapter 43

by LW123



Category: 188男团, 王晋, 针锋对决, 颜司卓, 颜王
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LW123/pseuds/LW123
Kudos: 2





	【颜王】兜圈 / Chapter 43

王晋大病未愈，精神不足，等王镝他们再进来时，人已经迷迷糊糊睡过去了。  
王叙照旧留下陪床，颜司卓照旧睡在病房外的长椅。关潮正好值夜，看着颜司卓蔫头耷脑、心如死灰的模样，真怕没等王晋痊愈，这小子先熬得灯枯油尽了。他苦口婆心地劝颜司卓，好歹去办公室休息一阵，颜司卓“嗯、嗯”地答应着，实际一个字都没往耳朵里进。  
嗓子都说干了也没劝动，关潮又气颜司卓这死犟的脾气，又心疼他不拿自个儿当人，后来实在没辙，一拍大腿撂挑子走了。  
王晋住院的事不知从哪走漏了风声，各路人马都开始往病房里涌。京城权贵圈的总裁少爷们络绎不绝，许多娱乐圈的小明星也跟着献殷勤，原本宽敞的VIP病房围得水泄不通，上一波访客前脚刚走，床边的椅子转眼间又被新人占领，直到每天来打针的护士都看不过眼，强行限制了每日的探病时间，王晋才得以喘息片刻。  
来往的人群中，颜司卓扮演着一个毫不起眼的护工，守在一旁默默地端茶倒水，没事做的时候就靠在墙角，低着头，心里不知在琢磨些什么，几乎和墙壁化为一体。  
即使此时不修边幅，他出众的外表依然吸引了一部分注意力，每当有人饶有兴趣地问起来，王晋就平淡地岔过话题，那种可有可无的态度让颜司卓眼底的光一点点暗下去，好像黑夜里海上一座熄灭的灯塔，静谧、幽邃、了无生气。  
王晋这人表面稳重大气、八面玲珑，背地里实际娇贵得很。睡觉不能见光，吃饭挑食，室温要维持在23度，打吊瓶流速不能太快。王叙赶过颜司卓几次，可他雷打不动，一门心思伺候王晋，连王叙这个亲弟弟都望尘莫及，只能任由他去了。  
一个女性Beta走进病房时，颜司卓正用手捂王晋的吊瓶，防止药液太凉刺激血管。  
看见来客，颜司卓一愣，不敢置信似的地喊了一句，“……妈？”  
王晋睫毛轻颤，缓缓睁开眼睛。  
下午阳光正好，那个女人穿着一套黑色塑身皮衣，身材高挑，能够看出紧实而不夸张的肌肉线条，头发很随意地挽成一个马尾，整个人清爽干练。五官拆分来看，其实跟颜司卓并不怎么相似，然而一旦拼凑起来，那种野生野长、洒脱不羁的神韵完全是一个模子刻出来的。  
如果王叙在这，他一定能认出来，这个女人就是F1赛事美国Wolf车队现任老板兼领队，Olivia Cheung。作为唯一曾经闯进排位前三的女性Beta赛车手，Olivia在退役后成立夺冠热门车队Wolf，曾被各大周刊誉为“F1赛道之光”，一度捧上神坛！  
虽然车种不同，但是颜司卓对摩托车的热爱，显然与之具有不可分割的联系。  
Olivia提着第无数个果篮，礼貌地询问王晋，“抱歉，好像吵醒你了，我可以坐下吗？”  
王晋睡一阵醒一阵，大半时间耗在床上，这会儿其实并不困，只是身体虚弱，大脑转得也慢。他摇了摇头，又点了点头，想要坐起来，颜司卓反应极快地伸手，小心翼翼地将他扶起来。  
Olivia伸手和王晋短暂一握，拉开椅子坐下，“你好，我是颜司卓的妈妈，可以叫我Olivia。我平时不在国内，这段时间发生的事情我都听说了，小卓和他爸爸给你添麻烦了。”   
王晋心想，这麻烦可他妈够大的。  
不过对颜司卓的态度是一码事，对他母亲又是另一码事，王晋没有“株连九族”的习惯，更不愿意粗鲁地对待女士。他就着颜司卓的手喝了口水，不自觉地正襟危坐，整个人端起范儿来，如果不是穿着病号服，简直称得上晚宴级别的优雅，“您好，王晋。”  
Olivia能来探病，大概已经知道了他和颜司卓的关系，王晋多少有些尴尬——Olivia长得太年轻了，看起来和王晋几乎是同龄人。  
充当“木头人”许久的颜司卓终于破功，忍不住出声， “妈，你怎么回来了？”  
王晋对颜司卓顺手递来的一瓣剥皮去丝的橘子视若无睹，淡淡地说，“谢谢您来探病，破费了。您应该知道，我和Denise正在办离婚，不好麻烦她的侄子继续照顾我。您来了，正好把他领走。”  
颜司卓手一抖，一不小心把橘子捏出汁，手忙脚乱地去找卫生纸。  
Olivia用谴责的目光看了颜司卓一眼，转向王晋，诚恳地说，“我知道的，小卓犯的错不是轻飘飘一句道歉就可以解决的，我不会为他开脱，更不会站在道德制高点替他乞求你的原谅，他是个成年人了，应该为自己做的事付出代价。”  
王晋面无表情地听着，像在敷衍一场毫无意义的演讲。他已经能够预测接下来的转折，没有哪个母亲不向着自己的孩子。  
果然——Olivia顿了顿，有些难以启齿地说，“但是作为一个母亲，作为……标记了你的Alpha的母亲，我可以和你谈谈吗？”  
王晋不由自主地深吸一口气，感到脸颊火辣辣的，最后在Olivia真诚而迫切的目光里败下阵来，沉默地点了一下头。  
Olivia感激地一笑，“小卓，你先出去。”  
颜司卓少见地透露出一点孩子气的局促不安，视线在Olivia和王晋之间徘徊片刻，任劳任怨地给王晋掖好被子，带上门出去了。  
Olivia换个位置坐到王晋床沿，轻轻握住他的手，拇指抚过那些深深浅浅的针孔，于心不忍地一皱眉头，“都肿了……小卓那孩子，也不知道拿热毛巾给你敷一敷。”  
王晋实在不擅长应付这种温馨的场景，不动声色地抽回手。  
Olivia叹了口气，望进王晋沉静如深潭的双眼，“这些年我一直在美国忙工作，没能经常陪在小卓身边，他爸爸就很偏执，小卓现在比他爸爸还要偏执，是我没教好他的关系。如果不是小卓一直不接电话，我去问了Denise，我连这些事情都不知道……我替他、替他爸爸跟你正式地道歉。”  
“您对我最好的道歉，就是把颜司卓带走。”王晋垂下眼睛，近乎冷酷地回答，“说句实话，他赖在这里只能满足他自己的愧疚心，而我每一次见到他，都会想起……”  
王晋咬了咬牙，没能说完接下来的话。  
“你放心，一会我离开时就会把小卓带走。可是有些事情，我希望你能知道，小卓真的没有那么坏，他绝对没有想要故意伤害你们的孩子……我在小卓身边的时候不多，虽然他一直跟在爸爸身边，可是他爸爸太专横、控制欲太强，小卓和他根本合不来。小卓小的时候还会跟我说一说心事，随着他的年龄渐渐增长，越发什么都不愿意说了。”  
王晋没兴趣听一个自己厌恶的人的成长史，颜司卓成天在他眼前晃已经够烦心了，“抱歉，我不想……”  
Olivia径自说道，“这些年他第一次跟我讨论感情生活，你知道是什么时候吗？几个月前，他主动给我打电话，开心地说他要有孩子了。”  
王晋心头一震，莫名的酸涩上涌。  
“我吓了一跳，他还没结婚，怎么会有孩子？我问他，他很直接地告诉我，你是他的Omega，Denise要和你离婚了，你们离婚之后他会立刻娶你。我没想到，我对‘王晋’这个人的了解不是来源于Denise，而是来源于我的儿子。”  
王晋十分短促地说，“我从没答应过和他结婚。”  
Olivia苦笑道，“是啊，他一厢情愿的认为，他爱你，就可以永远和你在一起，可是结婚这种事情，哪里是一个巴掌可以拍响的。是我陪伴小卓的时间太少了，没能教会他在亲密关系里把握的尺度……”  
“那只是他以为！”王晋近乎粗鲁地打断，“他以为他爱我，其实只是Alpha基因作祟，让他遵从本能地侵占、掠夺，从生殖能力到自我意志，妄想榨取Omega身上所有的利益，他要的只是服从，那根本不是爱。”  
Olivia伤感地看着王晋，语气柔和而坚定，“你敢告诉自己，颜司卓真的不爱你吗？”  
王晋闭上眼，如鲠在喉，心脏堵得胀痛。  
当这份感情带来的痛苦大过快乐，爱与不爱，又有什么分别？  
颜司卓爱他吗，如果颜司卓爱他，为什么要一次又一次的强暴他？他们的关系始于强暴，终于强暴，他做梦都是稚嫩的童声在叫爸爸，仿佛那个夭折的孩子在控诉他的不称职，控诉他不配当一个爸爸！  
这么多天，他始终不愿意回想那天颜司卓声泪俱下的模样，他再清楚不过，在这段亲密关系中无比失败的人，并不止颜司卓一个。  
可是没有那么多如果。  
人都是自私的，他只能选择去恨颜司卓。  
Olivia望着王晋颤动的眼睫，轻声说，“恨一个人远比放下容易，但是恨并不会让痛苦消失。”  
“我替颜司卓和他爸爸做过的事，再次向你道歉。”她站起来，郑重地欠身，“既然我回来了，就不会任由他们胡闹。王晋，我尊重你做的一切决定，也希望你平安、快乐。”  
下午王叙赶到医院时，王晋身边已经换成了护工。  
护工是个男性Beta，守在床边慢吞吞地削苹果。输液太快，血管疼，王晋平常手指一动、眉头一皱，立刻有人鞍前马后，调整妥当。这回身边换了人，王晋如同断了半边臂膀，哪都不习惯、哪都不舒坦，烦躁得要命，吊瓶没打一半就把针头扯了。  
王叙连忙扔下手机，“哎哎，哥，药没打完呢。”  
王晋不耐烦地起身找拖鞋，“跟我出去转一圈，成天待在这屁大的地方，没病都要憋出病了。”  
王叙和护工一边一个左右护驾，不敢走远，怕王晋累着，就在长廊里走一会歇一会。走回原地，正要进屋，隔壁VIP病房忽然嚷起来，锅碗瓢盆摔得乒乓响，一个嘶哑的男声紧接着吼起来，口音浓重，“我看你就是想让我早死！等我死了，你就拿着你卖屁股的钱过好日子去，真当我不知道你在外面赚的什么脏钱！”  
VIP病房住的人要么有钱 ，要么有权，但凡有头有脸的人物，哪有这样无所顾忌破口大骂的？  
王晋奇道，“隔壁住的是谁？”  
“好像是个得了肺癌的Omega，似乎儿子有点小钱，但是不常来。”隔壁骂得越发不堪，王叙听得臊耳，朝屋里努了努嘴，“这不，听着像是——”  
病房门“砰”地打开，一个清瘦的男人抹着眼睛横冲直撞的跑出来，路也不看，险些扑到王晋身上，被王叙眼疾手快地拦住，带了个趔趄。  
“抱歉……”  
王晋看着那张侧脸，倏地一愣，微眯起眼，“Alfie？”  
那人抬起头，眼圈通红，衬着冷白的肌肤竟显得明艳动人、楚楚可怜，他懵懂茫然地望向王晋，转瞬浑身一颤，噤若寒蝉，结结巴巴地喊了一句，“晋、晋哥。”


End file.
